deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstroke
Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke, is a supervillain from DC Comics. He appeared in the 39th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, where he fought against Deadpool from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Jason Marnocha. History A prodigy in the US Army, Slade Wilson was enhanced further by an experimental procedure. After his re-assignment was rejected, he became the world's deadliest assassin Deathstroke, continually taking on the Teen Titans, Batman, and even the Justice League. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson *Height: 6'4"/1.93 m *Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg *Alternate Alias: The Terminator *Known for terrorizing a certain group of teenage superheroes *Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun *Has yet to be accurately portrayed outside of his comics Abilities *Enhanced mind **Blazingly fast reaction times **Nine times the normal processing speed *Enhanced body **Superior strength, speed, and durability *Adaptive healing factor *Mastery in boxing, jiujitsu, karate, ninjutsu, and sword fighting *Extensive knowledge of battle tactics Weapons & Armor *Dual machine guns *Sniper rifle *Promethium sword *Energy lance **Fires a concussive laser blast *Super Bomb **A very expensive flash grenade designed to keep Superman at bay *Armor **Partially composed of Nth metal **Slightly enhances strength and speed Strength & Feats *Downed 38 men in under 2 minutes *Had his brains shot out, came back to life just hours later *Beat most of the Justice League *Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight *Agile enough to elude Superman *Can see at a subatomic level *Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"It's your lucky day. I can show you."'' *''"Let's see what kind of mark this leaves on you."'' *''"If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you'd be less predictable."'' One Minute Melee Deathstroke appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Deadpool and won. His Teen Titans version later made a cameo in the Season 6 Premiere, Toph VS Terra, where he congratulated Toph on her victory from afar. Gallery daeiyi0-9a104127-8cf8-4543-a372-9bab4689d9cf.png|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Deathsteoke_Old_NEWSTANCE.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee DC Comics - Deathstroke duel wielding his knife and sword.png|Deathstroke duel wielding his knife and sword Deathstroke_(Insurgency).png|Deathstroke without his mask Trivia *Deathstroke is the fourth DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman, and with the next 17 being Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. **He is the first DC villain to appear, the next five being Lex Luthor, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane and Darkseid. **He is the second Batman character to appear, after Batman, and with the next four being The Joker, Bane, Batman Beyond and Nightwing. **He is the first Teen Titans character to appear, with the next two being Raven and Nightwing. **He is the third DC character to lose, after Wonder Woman and Batman, and with the next four being Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, Bane and Lobo. **He is the third DC character to fight a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman and Batman, and with the next 13 being Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. *In the live stream of Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Torrian Crawford stated that he wanted Deathstroke to win, and had a hard time dealing with the fact that he had to animate him losing. *Deathstroke's model is from Batman: Arkham Origins. *Deathstroke and his opponent are the first pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, with the next 13 pairs being Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. References * Deathstroke on Wikipedia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Ninja Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Metahumans Category:Anti-Villains